Walking Dead
by Torixx
Summary: Songfic, MarikMalik. Post-Battle City, sort of Malik's reflections. Seto to Walking Dead by Chester Benington and DJ Z-Trip. Continuation.


Author Notes: This is taking place after battle city, after Marik was "gone" (I never actually saw the end of it, so forgive me…), and Malik dropped out of the show for the most part. Consider it like his reflections, if you wall.

Anything with a slash before it is the part of the song, and runs through until the next slash. A dash vefore indicates ilaticized words.

Disclaimer: "Walking Dead" copywrite to Chester Bennington and DJ Z-Trip, Marik and Malik copyright Kazuki Takahashi and various multi-national anime/manga franchises.

**WALKING DEAD****  
/**In the chill of the night  
I can feel my heart racing  
As I run towards the light  
that seems so far away  
Wondering forever  
In the darkest of shadows  
Wondering if I will ever see you again

Wondering if I will ever see you again/

'You can't escape me.'

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

Malik sat up and grabbed his hair, fisting it roughly, making himself wince, all the while not caring. He couldn't let the evil inside him take over again, it wouldn't do any good for him or anyone else. Except Marik. But he hated Marik. This argument had gone over in his head ever since the anger he pushed out of himself and into the Millenium Rod had taken over at Battle City.

'Just give in, I know you want me back.'

"I hate you!" He yelled into the empty hotel room, pushing the sheets off of himself and standing up. He needed to do something, or he'd go insane… again. The pale blonde Egyptian walked across the room to the small bathroom, flicking on the light and splashing his face with some cold water from the faucet. That should wake him up enough to push the voice out of his head.

/I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
(when it turns on you)  
I'll set it on fire

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead  
The walking dead (walking dead)/

It didn't, how typically ironic, that Marik's voice seemed stronger then ever inside of him.

'Do I have to remind you of all that I've done for you? I liberated you from your father and your so-called destiny! Without me, you would still be living underground.'

"You killed my father!" He shot back, not caring how crazy it was to be yelling into the empty air.

'You didn't love him, it was no great loss. You hated him, hated him for everything that happened to you! Just like you hate the Pharoah.' The voice was convincing, but Malik was determined to be more convinced of his own sanity. After all, it was just a voice. 'I used your hate to help you, and if Isis hadn't gotten in the way _you_ could be ruling the world along side me!'

"I know that'd never work, let me sleep, damn you." He was getting tired of the nightly argument, ready to just give in.

'The world abandoned you, Malik. Everyone abandoned you. Back on the blimp, do you think they cared if you were in the Shadow Realm or not? Of course they didn't!' The voice answered him—no, itself. 'They wanted me gone, they cared _nothing_ for you!'

"Isis did." He was feeling dizzy, had to sit down. Settling himself on the edge of the bed, he stared at the framed picture of a vase on the wall. At least it was something to yell at.

/Digging in the dirt  
I can feel you getting closer  
Steadying my hands through the blistering pain  
Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you  
Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)

Wondering if I will ever see you again/

'You dug me out of your own shadowed thoughts, Malik…' The voice hissed, sounding as if it's owner would be right behind him. 'Because of the pain you felt, the markings on your back, the emotional distress of never seeing the light of day.'

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He grabbed the clock radio from next to the bed, ripping it out of the wall and flinging it at the painting. Smiling contentedly as the glass shattered, he inched back onto the bed. "You don't know anything, flowers…" He mutters, pulling his knees up to his bare chest and glaring dully forward.

'You know I'll be back, Malik… I'll always be with you…' The teen shrugged off the feeling that someone was trying to hold him, shuddering a bit at the suddenly cooler air.

"I don't want you back… Just leave me alone…" He whimpered, feeling himself breaking down again. The fighting had lasted longer than usual tonight, and was wearing on his frayed nerves.

/I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)  
I'll bring you to life

I'll bring you to life/

'Everyone who ever loved you left you… That servent, your sister, your mother. Where are they now? I'll tell you where. Gone! I'm the only one left who cares about you.' The sensation was back, like someone was holding him against themselves, rubbing up and down his upper arms calmingly.

"I was happy without you, Marik…" He hissed, wincing at using the name again. "Get out of my mind!"

'No… Without me, you'd be dead. I gave you life…' The voice was the calm one now, while Malik was sweating coldly, his body jerking every now and then.

/W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead  
The walking dead (walking dead)

I'll bring you to life

I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
(it turns on you)

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead/

"You're dead to me! I don't need you! I'm going home to fix the huge fuck-up you made my life!" He yelled at the air, turning as if to fight off the person that wasn't behind him.

'You don't know how to live without me around to protect you… You _need_ me more than I used to need you.' The voice was lying, he knew it was. Covering his ears, Malik moved into the fetal position on his side, shaking some.

"You're not really there…" He whispered repeatedly, trying to drown out the truth the voice spoke with.

'I gave you freedom. I gave you life. Without me, you're nothing.' It repeated calmly, soothingly. Malik slowly sat up, looking around.

"Marik…?" He asked softly, blinking as a slightly translucent form of himself appeared before his gaze, taller, more muscular. Perhaps older.

/I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)

I'll bring you to life/

'Yes…' The figure muttered, smiling darkly as the slim teen stood and fell against him, embracing him tightly.

"Marik, come back…" He whispered, closing his lavender eyes.

'I am back…' The deep voice purred, stroking the silky blonde hair. 'And I won't leave…' He whispered, smirking cruelly.

Fin

Well… That was slightly different than I intended. I've had this thing in mind since I heard the song… Heh, yeah… Enjoy, read and review.


End file.
